dicktracyfandomcom-20200214-history
Texie Garcia
Texie Garcia was the sometime-girlfriend of the criminal kingpin Big Boy. She was an attractive, slender woman with dark hair worn short in a "flapper" style. Working with Big Boy When Big Boy kidnapped Tess Trueheart (following her father's murder), Texie expressed jealousy over the attention Big Boy showed Tess. After Tess was freed, Dick Tracy began to crack down on Big Boy's organization. Tracy arrived at Big Boy's upstairs apartment with several other officers, including Pat Patton. Big Boy was aware of the officers' imminent arrival, and he instructed Texie to play a certain tune on his piano. Big Boy was aware that Tracy knew that Big Boy could only play 1 tune, and Big Boy believed that this would enable him to ambush the detective. As Texie played, Patton looked through the keyhole. Big Boy then fired several shots through door, some of which struck Patton. Big Boy shoved his gun into Texie's hand and feld through a secret passage. When Texie opened the door, she held the smoking gun and confessed to having fired the shots. Tracy did not believe Texie and entered the apartment to investigate while Patton was rushed to a hospital. Tracy discovered Big Boy's secret escape tunnel and became convinced that Big Boy had fired the shots. Texie was taken into custody. Prison and Release After a failed attempt at bribing Tracy, Texie was visited by her attorney Hy Habeas. Habeas had been hired by a former politician named Dubbs, whom Texie had been blackmailing. Texie had evidence linking Dubbs to various criminal activity, which she threatened to disclose unless he arranged for her release. Through Habeas, Dubbs posted Texie's bond and got her released from jail. Habeas then took Texie to Dubbs, who threatened her. Unbeknownst to them all, Texie and Habeas had been followed by Tracy. When Tracy arrived on the scene, Habeas and Texie fled. Dubbs killed himself rather than face capture. Texie's Return Texie later re-appeared in the city, this time in association with Dan "The Squealer" Mucelli, a dope peddler. Texie and Mucelli were seeking a way to obtain some evidence against them that was in Tracy's possession. Texie befriended Junior Tracy, who had recently become Tracy's ward. Texie arranged to have Mucelli "hire" Junior as a delivery boy, in an effort to gain the boy's trust and get information about Tracy from him. Junior soon learned that he was delivering drugs hidden inside loaves of bread. He informed Tracy, who prepared a raid on Mucelli's hideout. When Junior reported for work the next day, Texie and Mucelli became suspicious. Mucelli was able to frame Junior for shooting Tracy, and Texie stayed close to Mucelli during their subsequent flight from the law. She was ultimately tracked down and arrested by Tracy, facing several charges. Many years later, it was learned that Texie had a nephew named Ed, who was also involved in criminal activity. Appearances In Other Media 1990 Movie Continuity Texie Garcia was a minor character in the 1990 "Dick Tracy" feature film. She was played by actress Catherine O'Hara. Texie was present at the underworld council meeting that Big Boy called, during which he announced his plans to consolidate criminal activity in the city. She was the only woman present at the meeting. It was implied that Texie was involved with prostitution, and she was later seen being arrested by Tracy in room full of scantily-clad women. Notes * Texie's appearance was supposedly modeled on the 1930's movie actress Dolores del Rio. Her character seems to have been inspired by Mary Louise Cecilia Guinan (aka "Texas" Guinan), a nightclub entertainer and speakeasy owner. Category:Movie Characters Category:Villains Category:Returned Villains